


It's a sin

by bitchpleaseitsonedirection



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 17 may be underage in your country, Christian - Luke, Christian Character, Homophobia, I Blame Tumblr, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Self-Hatred, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, don't know what else to tag, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchpleaseitsonedirection/pseuds/bitchpleaseitsonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a Christian and was told that sex, orgams and being gay are bad, but what happens when he wakes up rock hard and Ashton lays down with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out pretty long! I was inspired by a tumblr post: http://banging-ashtons.tumblr.com/post/93150901900/his-shirt-says-punk-rock-but-his-face-says-ive , dunno if it works, but who cares

Luke Robert Hemmings was raised like a Christian woman. His mother always wanted a girl, but after hearing her last child was a boy, she didn't care, but she did raise him like a woman. Of course while growing up Luke looked and dressed like a boy and he was told one day he would find a woman he would be 'one' with. Even though his parents were pretty open and ok with a lot of things god wasn't ok with, he was learned that sinning and being gay is bad. He learned about his 'bad' body parts and that it was not ok to have sex before marriage.

So that's why Luke was scared and didn't know what to do at the age of 17 when he woke up with his 'bad' body part hot and hard against his pj's in his bunk. Everyhing suddenly became really hot and Luke put a hand. He breathed in deep and breathed out with a sigh. It felt like he had to touch his bad body part, he needed to, but he can't.

Luke waited a while, waiting for it to go away, but after 30 minutes it was still there, hard, hot and fucking scary. So because he was scared he started panicking. He sat up and started breathing heavily.

Why is this happening to him? Was it because he took a lip ring? Because his parents told him it was ok and god won't mind. Did they lie? No his parents don't lie, lying is bad and if you lie you'll have to pray really hard to be forgiven.

Luke sat up on his knees and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes and started muttering words. He was praying, praying for his bad body part to calm down. He prayed for this sin to go away. He didn't want this, he didn't deserve this, did he?

When he heared the curtains of his bunk open he looked up and saw Ashton standing there with his chin on his bed.

"What is wrong Luke, why are you praying?" He asked worried. The boys were always ok with his religion. Luke had told them everything and they were very understanding and Luke was very thankful for that. "Aw Lukey, don't cry." Ashton said and Luke didn't notice the tears going down his face before now.

Luke sat up and swinged his legs over the side of the bus. He pointed at the hard bad body part between his legs. "It hurts, what should I do?" He almost cried out and Ashton sighed. 

"Ow Lukey boy. Do you have a hard on?" Ashton almost chuckled and Luke knew what he meant but would never say it out loud, so he just nods. "Can I lay down with you Luke? Just as friends? So we can wait together for it to go away?" Ashton asks and Luke knows you can't sleep with someone in the same bed, but they're not technically sleeping, it's just like one of their cuddling sessions, so Luke nods. "Please." He even almost whimpers and Ashton can't help it but feel a forming tent in his jeans. Ashton always had a thing for the young blond, but he knows Luke is a Christian, so he knows that Luke thinks being gay is bad. So being in a relationship with a boy was a no go for Luke and sometimes it pisses Ashton of that Luke was so homophobic. But he knows it isn't Luke's fault that he was raised like that.

Ashton climbs into Luke's bunk and lays down, after a moment Luke lays down next to him and Ashton puts an arm around Luke's wait and pulls him close, so Luke's back is against his torso. Luke shuffles some closer to Ashton and now his arse is against his dick, that wasn't really down. Ashton can't help it, but let out a low moan, Luke doesn't notice anything.

"You know what always helps me when I have a hard on?" Ashton whispers in Luke's ear and Luke shakes his head no, he has no clue. "I always wrap a hand around it and slowly pump it up and down and I'll sometimes slip my thumb over the top, because that feels so good," Ashton groans and imagines doing that to innocent little Lukey. He hears a strangled breath coming from Luke and he looks at him. Luke has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily through his nose. "And if everything goes right I'll have an orgasm." He says and Luke's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry Luke, I know you can't." Ashton apologizes and Luke just nods, eyes still closed.

"You made it worse Ash." Luke murmurs and Ashton chuckles, his own dick also very hard.

"I know Lukey, I have the same problem." Ashton whispers and nuzzles his nose in Luke's neck, he feels Luke shiver from his cold nose in his hot neck. That neck would look so good coverd in hickey's.

"You can do it to yourselve if you want to, mum always told me that other boys can orgasm, because they don't look out for god and god doesn't look out for them." Luke says and turns around to face Ashton. Ashton gulps.

"A-Are you sure?" He stutters and Luke looks at him with those big blue puppy eyes and nods.

"Yes, it's ok Ashton." Luke tells him and Ashton nods, a hand gliding down his body.

Ashton puts his hand on his clothed dick and pushes down. He let's out a quiet moan, because the other boys are also still somewhere on the bus. He pushes down again harder and let's out a strangled breath. "S-Shit." He moans and looks at Luke, Luke is looking at him with wide eyes and big pupils. "Fuck L-Lukey." Ashton moans and unzips his black skinny jeans. He pushes them down together with his underwear and his dick slaps against his stomach, red and leaking with precome.

'It's so thick and long and so beautiful,' Luke thinks, while staring at Ashton's cock.

"You like that Lukey?" Ashton groans as he wraps a hand around himself. Luke forgets everything his mother ever said to him and just nods eagerly, hungry and thirtsy. Hungry for Ashton's fat cock and thirsty for Ashton's attention. Luke moans loudly and licks his lips.

"I need you Ash." Luke whispers and Ashton looks shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" He stutters, not knowing what to do with this information from little innocent Lukey. He's pumping his dick in a steady rythm now.

"I don't know Ash, I just want you, I need you." Luke whispers to him, now looking at Ashton with eyes full of lust and want. Ashton doesn't think about Luke's religion when he lurges forward and kisses Luke on the lips. When his lips are on Luke's he's in heaven, but he realizes what he's doing and immediatly stops kissing him, going back to his old place. He's stopped the movement of his hand now. Luke's looking at him with big shocked eyes and Ashton doesn't know what to do right now. What he didn't expect is to see a big genuine smile on Luke's lips.

"Why did they keep that from me, that was the best thing ever." Luke says and goes forward again, but slowly this time. His eyes are flickering between Ashton's eyes and his lips. "Please do it again." Luke almost moans and Ashton is kissing him again. Luke smiles in the kiss and presses more forward into Ashton. Ashton puts his free hand, that wasn't on his dick, in Luke's hair and tugs. Luke gasps and Ashton takes this oppertunity to slip his tongue in Luke's mouth. Luke moans and lets Ashton play with his tongue.

Luke puts his hands on Ashton's torso and grabs ahold of his Green Day shirt, to try and pull Ashton closer. Luke's never been this close to someone and he loves it. He loves every single touch that Ashton gives him. Every single sigh, moan or groan Ashton makes. He loves everything about it. He loves Ashton. Like a brother, because being gay is wrong and gross. But what he's doing right now is pretty gay. Whatever it feels too good to stop.

Luke slips his hand lower and lower over Ashton's stomach, until he comes to his bellybutton.

"Ashton c-can I?" He breathes in Ashton's mouth and Ashton stops kissing him, Luke doesn't want to so he chases him. Ashton smiles, but puts his forehead against Luke's. Luke slowly opens his eyes and looks deep into Ashton's eyes.

"Only if you want to baby." Ashton says, concern genuinly in his voice, but the want clearly in his eyes. Luke nods and closes his eyes again. Ashton pecks Luke's lips quickly, before Luke's hand slides over his dick. Ashton knows Luke's never hold a hard dick before and surely doesn't know what to do with it. Luke's now sliding one finger over his cock and it just is too much, but not enough. He let's out a whimper and grabs the bedsheet to keep him from swatting Luke's hand away and getting himself of. He sucks in a deep breath and decides ti guide Luke through this.

"Luke baby, try wrapping your hand around it," He says carefully and Luke nods. Before Ashton knows it Luke has a firm grasp on his cock and he let's out a cry from pleasure. "J-Just like that baby, f-fuck, try moving your hand up and down like I said earlier." Ashton groans as he buck his hips up into Luke's hand. Luke obliges, pumping his hand slowly up and down. Ashton moans loudly at the touch and Luke can't help but moan too and push his hips into Ashton. Luke knows it's bad what they're doing, but he's sure he can be forgiven if he tells his mum and prays hard. As long as he doesn't sin, it's all going to be ok.

"A-Ashton, you feel s-so good in my hand." Luke strangles out and all he can hear is the short breaths and groans from his bandmate.

"L-Luke, please harder, kiss me, please." Ashton says between groans and Luke does something he never thought he would do. He takes his hand away and Ashton looks at him with a shocked and sad face.

"I wanna try something." Luke breaths out and Ashton nods. But beforee Luke can do anything Ashton sits up and takes his shirt of. Luke is stunned for a moment, looking at the beautiful tanned body in front of him. 

'Ok whatever, do not think about your religion for a moment and just admire this beautiful body.' Luke thinks and does what he wanted to do. He sits up and slings his leg around Ashton, straddling him. He leans forward and kisses Ashton.

Ashton suddenly stopped breathing,  not believing that this beautiful human being who is religious as fuck, is stradling him right now. Luke kisses him, hard.

Luke decides to use his tongue and make his way into Ashtons mouth, like Ashton did to him before. Ashton moans into his mouth and lays his hands on Luke's hips and grab his bum. Luke moans and pushes his hips down into Ashtons naked dick. All Ashton can do is groan and push his hips upwards.

Luke and Ashton are just lying there, snogging while grinding into eachother. The friction of the jeans against Ashtons bare cock is painful and Ashton knows that if Luke will go on with grindin he will come and then he will be very sad and mad.

"Luke, wait, stop." Ashton murmurs and Luke stops grinding down and sits up, looking at Ashton with big questioning puppy eyes. "If you'll go on like this, you will come." Ashton says concerned.

"Yeah ok, sorry, thank you." Luke smiles and Ashton pulls him down again to kiss him.

"Just do that with your hand again." Ashton breaths in Luke's mouth and Luke smiles and nods. They kiss again and Luke brings a hand down to go on Ashton's cock again.

"So big." Luke murmurs through kisses when he has a hand on Ashtons cock again. Ashton moans loudly, again and again and again. Everytime Luke flicks his wrist up a load moan escapes Ashtons lip and Luke loves it. Luke remembers what Ashton said earlier and slides his thumb over the slit of Ashtons dick and Ashton almost yells out. It feels so good when Luke's guitar raw thumb slides over that sensitive spot on his dick. 

"S-Shit Luke, oh my god, please more. I need more. Please Luke. Holy shit. So good, it feels so good baby. Please." Ashton is a moaning mess underneath him. Face sweaty, hair stuck to his forehead, mouth slightly open while incoherent words fall out, eyes looking deeply into Luke's eyes, with lust but more with love. Ashton has so much love in his eyes Luke almost can't handle the happy tingling feeling in his tummy, but he keeps it together. Luke flicks his hand faster up and down Ashton's dick and he feels filthy, he feels like a slut and he loves it. Luke's apparently being really confident today, because he suddenly says something he didn't expect to say.

"You look so hot like this Ash, come for me." He whisperd the last part in Ashton's ear and Ashton comes, hard. His eyes roll back and he let's out a loud moan of Luke's name and swear words. Hot spurts of cum come out of Ashton's dick and Luke just looks at him, terrified. He just made another boy come. He made a boy sin! 

He's been so wrong. This was the worst decission ever. He didn't want this! He would never be forgiven! He made another boy sin! He never wanted any of this, he wasn't thinking right, Ashton made him do this, Ashton hypnotized him. Ashton's a devil, he made him do this.

"Devil." He whispers to Ashton, before quickly leaving his bunk. He runs to the back of the bus where he runs into Calum.

"Luke what's wrong?" Calum almost screams, because there was really hard music on. Calum signs to Michael to turn the music off and in 2 seconds there was silence over the whole bus. 

"He's a devil! Ashton's a devil! He made me do this! I didn't want to do this! He hypnotized me so I could make him sin! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" Luke screams and tears are rolling down his eyes, the feeling of Ashton's sin burning on his hand. 

"Sshhh, calm down Luke it will all be ok." Calum says, not knowing what he means. Calum hugs Lukr and just then he notices the sticky stuff on Luke's hand. He looks at it and everything clicks in his mind. Shit. 

"No Calum," Luke hiccups in his shoulder. "Nothing will be alright, I'm disgusting, I made another boy sin. I will die young and go to hell." Luke struggles to say. Calum just hugs him more and tells Michael to give him the tissues on the table. Michael gives him the tissues, half understanding what is happening. Calum cleans up Luke's hand as Luke cries into his shirt. 

"What is happening?" Michael asks, wanting to know what happend. Before Calum can answer they hear the door of the tourbus slam shut. It's probably Ashton going to sort out his stuff. 

"Luke got Ashton off and now Luke thinks Ashton hypnotized him and that Ashton is a devil and that he will die young and go to hell." Calum quickly explains and sits down with Luke next to him.

"I'm going to hell Calum, I'm disgusting," Luke tells him and Calum sighs sadly, not knowing what to do with the boy in his arms. 

"You're not disgusting Luke! You are beautiful and a teenage boy in needs, it is ok really." He finally whispers in Luke's hair, where he burried his face in the second they sat down. Calum signs to Michael to go after Ashton and Michael is out if the bus quick, running of to find Ashton.

"I made another boy sin Calum, that's really gay and being gay is disgusting! I am disgusting!" He sobs and all Calum can do is shush him and tell him to go to Calums bunk and try to sleep some more. 

Ashton didn't know what to do when he heard Luke whisper 'devil' to him and jump out of his own bunk, so all he did was stare at the spot Luke was in before. When he comes back to the real world he cleand up as soon as possible, puts on some clean sweats and runs out of the bus, slamming the door so everyone knows he's out. 

Ashton doesn't know he's crying until he feels a tear fall on his hand. He made his strongly religious bandmate jerk him off and now that bandmate thinks he's a devil. A devil for fucks sake. 

Ashton runs and runs. He stops running when he finds a toilet he can lock himself up in. He sits on the toilet and cries in his hands. He doesn't know what to do, well he has a mental list of what he could do, but he doesn't know what to choose.  
\- Call Michael  
\- Call Calum  
\- Call Luke, wait no scrap that, he wouldn't pick up anyways.  
\- Sit here and pity himself some more  
\- Do like nothing ever happend, scrap that one too, most stupid idea ever  
\- Call Luke's mum, Liz

He decides to go for first one. Calum is probably with Luke, pity himself is really selfish and he can't call Liz, what if she get's mad at Luke, because of him, Luke will be even more sad. 

So Ashton fishes out his phone from his pocket and dials Michaels number.  
"Hey Ash, where are you?" Michael immediatly says when he picks up.

"I don't know somewhere in a public bathroom." Ashton cries into the phone and he hears Michael hum on the other line, he always does that when he's thinking or searching. 

"I think I found it." Michael says and hangs up. Ashton hears the door to the boys bathroom open and Ashton unlocks his door so Michael nows where he is. Michael slowly opens his door and when he sees Ashton, all curled up in himself crying in his hands, he quickly hugs him and lets Ashton cry in his neck. He just lets him cry, no words, just tears, until Ashton speaks up.

"Michael?" Ashton quietly asks.

"Yeah?" Michael says pulling back, looking in his best friends eyes, who are now full of sadness, concern and love. He always had that spark of love in his eyes when he was around the boys, but Michael noticed that when Ashton was with Luke it wasn't just a spark, it was a whole galaxy full of love. 

"Is this going to fuck up the band?" Ashton asks and lets out a hiccup.

"No of course not Ash." He ushers him and pulls a strand of Ashtons hair back on the top of his head instead of on his forehead. But to be honest Michael didn't know. It feels like he was lying to Ashton and himself. Because if Luke's thoughts wouldn't change this band would be gone. And it scared him. It scared him so much that he also let a tear slip from his eyes. Just one single tear that screams help.


	2. It Feels Like Heaven To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton haven't talked or even looked at eachother. Luke is afraid he'll kiss Ashton again and Ashton's afraid Luke hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a part 2! 
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the first part! Thank you to the ones who left kudos! Thank you to the ones who left a comment! And thank you for the bookmarks!! 
> 
> I never thought people would actually like the stuff I write, so yeah thanks! 
> 
> But go read now, I hope like it and if you do please leave kudos and/or a comment! I will love you forever<3

It's been a week since 'the incident' and all Ashton has done is lie in his bunk crying. Only when the band had an interview or had to perform he would come out of his little nest. Luke and Ashton haven't talked or even looked at eachother. Luke is afraid he'll kiss Ashton again and Ashton's afraid Luke hates him. 

The only thing Luke has done is pray and cry. Luke had called his mom and told her what happend. Liz immediatly hung up and didn't talk to him for days. Luke was a mess those few days, he thought he lost his family. Eventually Liz called him and told him she had to think. Liz said she told the family. Everyone was shocked, but they told eachother that they would support Luke, no matter what. Luke didn't say he questioned his sexuality, but he knew they also meant with that they would support him, he's very thankful for the family he has. He does know he can't tell any of his other family members though, they would hate him, push him away, act like he didn't exist. But he was ok with not telling, why would you tell the whole world you got another boy of? 

After the call with his family he asked Calum and Michael everything about sex. Calum and Michael knew he didn't know a lot, so they gladly told him. But after 1,5 hours talking after 4 days not saying anything, Luke immediatly went back to praying, crying and locking himself out. Like Ashton has done the whole time, except for the praying. 

It's now 3 days after Luke, Michael and Calum talked, and Michael and Calum have had enough of the silence. They just wanted to be the 4 idiots again, who had cuddling sessions on occasion and played games together and sang their hearts out for their fans, their family. They just want Ashton and Luke to talk again. 

Calum and Michael were discussing this now and they decided that they would first talk to the boys. So they walked up to Luke's bunk and tried to get him out of it. 

"Come on Luke, we just wanna talk." Calum said, hand rubbing Luke's back. Luke turned around to them and his eyes were clearly red and puffy from the crying. 

"Can you come with us babe? He is in his bunk, so you won't see him." Michael says, not saying Ashton's name on purpose. Luke nods and sits up. He jumps out of his bunk, grabbing his phone with him and walks with the boys to the back of the bus. They sit down and Luke immediatly cuddles up to Calum. 

"We really need to talk about what happend Luke," Michael says and Luke stares at him with big scared eyes. 

"I already told you." Luke hisses and closes his eyes, not wanting to think about it, but he does, he does want to think about it. Because the second his lips were on Ashtons a whole new world opend for him. He felt like a big wonderful, the most wonderful, galaxy had sucked him up. He had felt his stomach churn and his heart stop. His mind was blank, but full of colors and feelings at the same time. It was the best feeling in the world. Until it stopped and he thought about what he had done. 

"We know you did Luke, but we guessed you thought about it and we want to know what you're thinking right now." Calum says, concern for the boy in his arms clearly in his voice. 

"I wuffled at." Luke murmu  
rs in Calums sweater, but both boys don't understand him.

"Wait, what did you say Luke?" Calum says and Luke sits up on his own. He puts his hands in his hair and closes his eyes again. He takes a deep breath before he says it again.

"I loved it, I loved every single second of it." Luke says and tears are welling up in his eyes. "I loved his lips on mine, I loved the way he looked at me." One tear slips out of his eye. "He looked at me with so much love, I almost couldn't handle it." More tears are quickly following. "I just can't get the picture of his face out of my head, the face he has when he, you know, orgasmed, but also when he stopped me from almost orgasming, his eyes were full of concern, knowing I'd be upset if I did. But also his face when he saw I had a hard on, he had this smile on his face and his eyes crinkling, because he thought it was funny. I just can't get him out of my head." Luke finishes, now full on crying in his hands. 

When Luke was done speaking Calum knew what he meant, Luke was in love with Ashton and it scared him. So on instinct, he immediatly goes back to hugging his best friend. He feels Michael wrapping around them, Michael and Calum both hugging Luke, while he cries in the middle of them.

"You need to go talk to Ash, Luke." Michael telld him and Luke shakes his head. "Yes you do, Ashton thinks you hate him. He needs you, he hasn't come out of his bunk either. Not even to eat. Or he eats at night when everyones sleeping, or he's dying of hunger right now. You two really need to talk." Luke lets out a sob.

"He needs me?" Luke asks dumbfounded. Calum nods and Luke closed his eyes thighter. 

"He really does, so go and talk to him." Calum assures him and pushes him up and off of the couch. Luke nods, wipes his tears away, puts his hair back in place and walks back to the bunks.

He stops in front of Ashtons bunk, what is he going to say? He has a hand on the curtain, but he doesn't do anything. He's slightly panicking, because he doesn't know what to say.

"Just come in you idiot." Luke hears a raspy voice coming from the bunk he wants to climb in. He looks dumb struck at the bunk, but smiles. He hasn't heard Ashton's voice talk to him since then. After a few seconds he snaps back to reality and slowly climbs into the bunk. 

Ashton's back is pointing his way, his legs curled up and his arms in front of him, wiping his tears. Luke lays down next to him, facing towards Ashton's back, spooning him. He puts an arm around Ashton, snuggling closer.

"Hey," Luke croaks out, feeling really nervous.

"Hey." Ashton greeds back and puts his hand on Luke's. 

"I-I missed you." Luke  confesses and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. 

"I missed you too." Ashton says, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. "Why'd you come here?" He asks, rubbing his thumb over Luke's knuckles, still staring at the wall in front of him. 

"We need to talk Ash," Luke begins, voice wavering of nervousness. Ashton just nods, one tear slipping out of his eye. "I'm sorry, I'm really fucking sorry." Luke says, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence, letting out an ugly sob. Ashton turns around, now putting his hand on Luke's cheek to wipe the tears that now went down his face away. 

"I'm sorry to Luke, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have let it get so far, heck I shouldn't have even started!" Ashton cries out, looking in Luke's eyes. Luke is now also wiping the tears on Ashton's face away, mesmerized by the beautiful boys face. 

"Ashton I need to tell you something," Luke says quietly, not looking into Ashton's eyes, but following his hand over Ashton's features.

"You can tell me anything Luke, I promise." Ashton swears and Luke lets out a deep breath. It's quiet between the two boys for a minute, but Luke finally speaks up.

"I'm still really confused about all this, but I think I might like you, more than just a friend." He says and closes his eyes. He pulls his hand back and clamps his hand together on his heart, praying to god to not go to hell for this. 

"I think I like you more than a friend to Lukey." Ashton smiles. Luke's eyes shot open from that and he grabs Ashton's head in his hands. Ashton grabs Luke's hands that are on his cheek, whike Luke leans in closer to him. Luke's eyes flicker to Ashton's lips a few times, but is hesitant of what to do. "Just kiss me already." Ashton whines and that's exactly what Luke does. He leans in more forward, until he meets Ashton's raw plump lips. He pulls back immediatly to look at Ashton. Both boys are grinning like idiots at eachother, fond and love obvious in their eyes. Luke leans forward again to catch Ashton's lips again in a slow, long and tender kiss. They just lay there kissing eachother and sometimes smiling fondly at eachother. There's no tongue or roughness involved, just love. 

"I told my mum what happend." Luke says after a while. Smile growing even wider of the thought of his parents actually being ok with this.

"What did they say?" Ashton asks, relieved that Luke is still smiling, so he knows nothing bad happend. 

"They said it was ok, they said they would always support me, no matter what the bible says." He smiles and kisses Ashton again. Ashton's eyes go wide, they would actually support Luke being with another boy? He was so happy for Luke.

"So Luke?" Ashton begins, having a question and really wanting to know the answer. 

"Yeah Ash?" Luke answers, still smiling really wide. 

"So do you think, you can like, uhm like we could, you know, we could work this out, like us being, you know, together?" Ashton asks shyly, looking hopefully in Luke's eyes.

"Yeah I wanna try it, but I'm still not sure about everything, only that I really, really like you." Luke says and pecks Ashton's lips again. Ashton's now smiling wide too. He kisses Luke again, harder this time. He tries to put every single feeling he has for in it. All the adoration and love he has for this tall blond boy. They kiss again for a while, until they hear a shout from the front of the bus.

"You guys friends already?! We got pizza and are really hungry!" Michael shouts and they hear Calum laughing at him. 

"Yeah we're coming!" Ashton shouts back and turns his attention back to the beautiful boy in front of him. "Do you want the guys to know?" He asks Luke and Luke nods and jumps out of the bunk. Ashton smiles and jumps out after him. 

Ashton walks to the front of the bus, to the smell of hot pizza, but Luke's grabs his hand pulling him back. He brings Ashton close and kisses him again, only this time he prods his tongue into Ashton mouth, making the kiss heated. Ashton puts his hands on Luke's hips and pushes his back into the bunks, deciding to lead the kiss. Luke puts his hands in Ashton's hair, tugging a bit and smiling when Ashton lets out a shocked gasp. Ashton pulls back, smiling at this cheeky Luke. "Lets go eat." Ashton sighs and Luke just laughs loudly. Luke grabs Ashton's hand again, but this time drags him to the front of the bus, with a loving smile on his face. 

"Well it was about time." Calum smiles at the smiling couple walking to the pizza. Michaek turns around to look at them and smiles too.

"So what are you now?" Michael asks, being the curious little muffin he is. 

"We're just trying out, not really wanna label it." Luke tells the boys and Ashton smiles in approvel and fond at Luke. 

The four boys ate their pizza like nothing ever changed the past week or two. Only Luke and Ashton would sometimes sneak kisses through the eating or look fondly in eachothers eyes and Michael and Calum would just look at them with a look of adoration in their eyes, because yes Lashton is really cute.

___________________

It's been 2 months now and Luke and Ashton are officialy boyfriends. They made it official after a week, knowing they loved eachother very much and dared to go on this journey tohether. Luke found out that he is gay. After Michael hired a stripper and Luke said he wasn't feeling the whole boobs thing and said that Michael could enjoy the rest of the show himself. Ashton was really jealous after that, so Luke made sure he made up with a lot of cuddles and a movie marathon. 

Luke had told his parents about him and Ashton after 2 weeks of officialy dating. His parents were really supportive and happy that their son has found someone who could make him happy. 

They also told Ashton's parents, even though his parents knew that Ashton was gay, they didn't expect him to date his religious bandmate. That's why the first thing they asked was 'How is Luke doing? did you tell his parents already? Are they ok with it? Is Luke okay?" Ashton was glad he could tell his parents that Luke's parents approved of them and that Luke was fine. 

Luke and Ashton were planning to come out to their fans and the media, knowing they couldn't hide it for long. That also meant that Luke's whole family would find out and that is pretty scary. But there is this quote that says, 'If you love someone you tell them, even if you're scared it's not the right thing, even if you're scared it'll cause problems, even if you're scared it will burn your live to the ground, you say it and you say it loud and you go from there.' 

So that's what Luke is planning to do, after 2 months of dating they didn't say it to eachother, those 3 little words that can change your life forever, but Luke's going to say it. Luke is going to tell Ashton he loves him. He wants to make it special though so that's why he spent the last 2 weeks to plan this. 

That's also why he's driving out of town right now with a nagging Ashton next to him. 

"Baby just tell me where we are going." He asks again and Luke doesn't say anything just lets out a little chuckle. "It's not funny, just tell me." Ashton tries again but Luke shakes his head. Ashton gives up now, sinking back in his seat, arms folded onto his chest and a cute little pout on his face. Luke laughs at him. 

Luke turns to the left, riding on an old hobbly road. Ashton is now really confused. 

"Seriously Luke, where are we going?" He asks again and Luke just sighs, stopping the car on the grass beside the road. Luke steps out of the car and Ashton follows him. It's beautiful weherever they are. On both sides of the road is a big lawn with big old trees and beautiful white, yellow and purple flowers. 

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful." Ashton says, smiling wide, because this is really romantic. 

"That's also what I thought." Luke says behind him and Ashton turns around, looking at his beautiful boyfriend. Luke has a picnic basket in his hand and his guitar on his back. So cliché, but so fucking cute. 

Luke walks to the one big tree in the middle of the lawn, Ashton following him, and spreads out this big dark blue picnic rug on the grass. They both sit down on it.

"Did you actually bring like a lot of food what people eat when they have these big pinics?" Ashton asks out of curiosity and Luke chuckles.

"Nah, just your favourite brownies and two cokes for us." He says and Ashton smiles.

"You're the best!" He beams and gives Luke a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"But before you start eating everything, I want to be really cliché and sing you something." Luke smiles and this time Ashton chuckles. 'Dork' He thinks, but waits patiently as Luke takes out his guitar and starts to tune it just a little bit better. Ashton knows Luke does this when he's nervous, so he knows this means a lot to Luke. "Ok, so yeah, I'll just start now." Luke says nervously and starts strumming his guitar, it's a melodie Ashton has never heard before. At some point Luke begins to sing his heart out to the boy he loves most in this whole god damned world.

(Song is Sinners - Lauren Aquilina)

Our lives are stores, waiting to be told.  
In search of silver linings, we discovered gold,  
And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong.  
But they're the ones that we'll look down upon.

The rules say our emotions don't comply,  
But we'll defy the rules until we die,

So lets be sinners to be saints,  
And lets be winners by mistake.  
The world may disapprove,  
But my world is only you,  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.

You showed me feelings I've never felt before  
We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door,  
But how can you expect me not to eat,  
When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?

So lets be sinners to be saints,  
And lets be winners by mistake.  
The world may disapprove,  
But my world is only you,  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.

Our hearts are too ruthless to break,  
Lets start fires for heavens sake.

Our hearts are too ruthless to break,  
Lets start fires for heavens sake.

Our hearts are too ruthless to break,  
Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break.

So lets be sinners to be saints,  
And lets be winners by mistake.  
The world may disapprove,  
But my world is only you,  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me,  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me."

Luke ends the song and tears are going down his face, mirroring Ashton. 

"That was so beautiful Luke, it was perfect." Ashton cries and shuffles closer to Luke, planting a long tender kiss on his lips.

"Ashton?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

Luke kissed Ashton again, tears still streaming down both of their faces. 

Luke found out in the past 2 months that he loves Ashton.

Ashton knew the past 2 years he loves Luke.

Now they finally fell in love with eachother and their lifes couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you did! 
> 
> I really appreciate it if you even read it!  
> Thank you all so much!! 
> 
> Love you!!!!  
> Xxx Judith

**Author's Note:**

> Plæse leave kudos if you liked it! And let me know what you thought!  
> If you have any questions or concerns let me know! 
> 
> I do not own the boys and blablabla whatever, I DO own this work though. It's written by moi 
> 
> xxx Judith


End file.
